Moon Princess
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Kim's life was normal till she meet Luna, a talking cat. Next thing she knows she is Sailor Moon, Guardian of the Moon. In her pursuit to find the Princess of Moon, she finds love, friends and enemies. Just who is the Moon Princess?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for a while. If you recognise the outfits/OCs, they belong to moonlightwink. Thanks again for letting me use them. So please enjoy.**

_1000 years ago, the moon was home to an entire kingdom. It was ruled by Queen Erika. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of Queen __Beryl__ of the Negaverse. In order to rule she unleashed the power of the Mega Force, Queen ____Metalia__. As her world crumbled Queen Erika used the power of the Celestial Gem to save her world. She sent her daughter, the Prince of Earth, the 4 Guardians and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Doing this removed their memories of their past life. The Queen's advisors, Luna and Artmis were sent to find the princess and keep her safe._

An alarm went off at a jewellery store. Every jewel was gone. Outside, footsteps rang through the night as the thief took off but stopped as he saw something. He walked into the light to reveal a man with thick, ruffled chestnut brunette hair that parted to the side, sweeping over is ears and neck, and reaches his shoulders. He was wearing a mask similar to Zorro's, showing his apple cider eyes. He was dressed in a grey long sleeve v neck button up, army pants, combat boots and biker gloves. **(What Jack wore in Karate Games, minus the jacket) **slung over his shoulder was a quiver of arrows and a bow. He had a bag of jewels in his hand. He stared up at a girl who stood on the edge of a building that loomed over him. She was wearing a dark black skirt, white top with bright green hints. Her mask reminded the masked man of a tiger. His eyes were keen on focusing on the bracelet. It was gold and orange in colour with a design of a Chinese tiger. The two stared each other down when the girl jumped down, her brown curling hair trailing after her. Pulling off his bow and running towards him, the two attacked. As the landed opposite of each other, they turned. The girl shook her finger in a way that said 'nice try but no dice.' The masked man glared then ran forward. The masked girl ran towards him then launched herself into cartwheels. Just as they passed each other again, the girl striked out with something, cutting the bag. When they stopped the jewels began to fall out of the bag. The man finally saw the cut on the bag and glared at the girl as he threw it down. He took off, the girl after him.

The next morning, a 2 story house seemed to shake at a girl's scream, "OH ON I'M LATE AGAIN!"

Kim Crawford, an 18 year old senior, ran out of her bathroom. She threw on a white off the shirt, bleached jeans and boots. Her slightly curled, chest-length wheat blonde hair with a few light brunette highlights was slightly straightened because of the brushing she gave it. Her toffee brown eyes were wide with panic as she ran into the kitchen.

"Mom, lunch!" she yelled at her mother, who looked like an older Kim. At the table, finishing his breakfast was Cade. He would have been a boy version of Kim, had he not been 5 years younger and had more brown in his hair.

"I thought you said you were getting up." Cade said

"That was three times ago. Where's dad anyway?"

Cade handed her a newspaper. The front page read, 'Sailor V returns stolen jewels. But who is the thief?'

"Went to go get more info on that. Done." Cade got up and grabbed his bag. He stopped and turned to his older sister, who was reading the newspaper. "Um, Kim, forgetting something?" When his sister flashed him a confused look, he pointed to the clock.

"Oh crap, late!" Kim grabbed her lunch form her mother and took off. She picked up her bag, skateboard and was out the door.

Kim speed down the streets of Seaford, heading to her school, Seaford High. Seaford, a small town in San Jose and a strange one at that. California had such a good relationship with the Japanese community, that Japanese things were added to the town. It was almost a mini Japan** (I love the Japanese culture and I wanted to do something different so there.)** as she passed a parking lot she heard the meowing of a cat over crowded with kids voices.

"Hold it still; I wanna feel its tongue."

"Hey!" Kim yelled, kicking her skateboard in their direction, "Get away from that cat." They kids took off when they saw the blonde girl's angry face. "Rotten brats." She kneeled down and picked up the cat. It was a black Siberian with a Band-Aid on its forehead. "Poor kitty. Let's get that Band-Aid off." The cat howled as Kim pulled the sticky paper off. Kim's eyes widened at the sight of the Crescent moon on her forehead. "A crescent moon?" The cat jumped out of her hands and on to her head and onto a car. The two stared at each other until Kim heard the Japanese school bell, "Crap, I'm really late!"

"Mrs. Crawford." A woman with a blonde bob and blue eyes said, smushing Kim's face

"_Hai_." Kim answered in Japanese.

"There are people who are here at least 30 minutes early like Ms. Leigh. And this is the third time you've been late!"

Kim flinched and bowed, "_Gomennasai._"

At one of the seats, a girl with slightly wavy shoulder-blade length light brown hair smiled her light brown eyes looking at the blond girl.

When school had ended Kim was in her class wiping down the desks. Like a Japanese school, she could be given the job of cleaning their main classroom. Like in Japan, what would be considered your homeroom was the class you stayed in while the teachers moved. People had a schedule of who cleaned when and cleaning was given as a punishment, like what Kim was doing now.

"Ms. Applebum knew I had cheerleader practise and yet she still make me do the cleaning." Kim muttered as she wiped a desk down.

"Kim." She turned to see the brown haired girl sticking her head in. "The girls will give you hell tomorrow but, I'm here to help." She said lifting a rag in her hand and coming in.

"Kels, OMG, I love you!" Kim said, hugging the girl

"Let's hurry and get out of here. At Wasabi Karaoke, I head they just added Nikki Ryder's new album."

"Really? Yay, let ditch this place. They won't notice a little dirt!"

Wasabi Karaoke was, obviously, a Karaoke place that followed the Japanese system of private rooms and order menus. They also had a small arcade. It was a regular hang out for the Seaford Cheerleaders.

Nikki Ryder was a singer and writer. She was half-Asian so most of her songs were in Japanese. One of Kim's favourite songs were _C'est La Vie_

_**Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima**__**  
**__**Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi**__****_

_**Yotei cyouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai youni**__**  
**__**Jinsee mo sukoshi zuretara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**__****_

_**Atsui kimochi wa C'EST LA VIE**__**  
**__**Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri**__**  
**__**C'EST LA VIE anata wo ai shi tsuduketai**__**  
**__**Menomaeni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho**__**  
**__**Kakenukete**_

"Resonance hall?" Kim asked Kelsey as the two ate junk food they really shouldn't be having

"Yeah, my mom is having a jewellery show this Saturday at Resonance hall."

"Right, your mom is a famous jewellery designer."

"I just remembered. They're setting up today. You should totally come with me to check it out."

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

At Resonance Hall, a woman with short brown hair and Kelsey's eyes looked at the models walk down the runway, striking a pose that would show off the jewellery. Next to her was an assistant. He was of Asian descent with brown hair and eyes. She took a stapled pile of papers from his hand and looked them over and pointed something out to him.

"Mom." The woman turned and smiled as she saw Kelsey and Kim.

"Hi sweetie. Kim, _yōkoso_."

"_Kon'nichiwa_."

"Well, what do you think? How does it feel?"

"It reminds me of a party." Kim said, walking down the steps and stood in front of Kelsey's mom and the assistant, who seemed to be looking at her.

"Kim, look at that girl's wrist. It so thin." Kelsey said

The two stared at the models as they posed ignoring the workers behind them, "_K__akkoii_."

No one saw, the Siberian cat that Kim found that morning walk in. the crescent moon on her forehead glowed. "Something's here. Something bad."

After the practise, Kim followed some of the models. When she was younger she did a bit of modelling but nothing major. She stopped by a rack of clothes and making sure no one could see her, she pulled off a white dress. She stood in front of a mirror modelling the dress when she sighed. She started to back away from the mirror and when she turned she crashed into someone.

"_Gomennasai._" When she looked up she saw a man about 20 with thick, ruffled chestnut brunette hair that parted to the side, sweeping over his ears and neck, and reached his shoulders. His apple cider brown eyes looked at her up and down before walking off. She stared at his jacket covered back and thought, "_what a creepy guy."_

"Excuse me," the two turned to see the same assistant talking into his radio, "One of the models has gone missing, I will go find her." And he ran off down another hall way. Kim felt the man looking at her and turned to see him looking at her again

"Oh, I'm not a model." She explained as she put back the dress

"No one would think you were, don't worry." He said looking at her up and down again and turned, ignoring Kim's cry of, 'Huh?'

"_what a rude guy."_ She speed walked and purposely knocked her shoulder against his, flipping her hair as she walked off.

"these jewels are very delicate so be careful." The man looked into a room to see workers putting the jewels in order for the show tomorrow

"I might find it here, the Celestial Gem."

Later that night, Kelsey's mother called her daughter

"Looks like I'm going to be working late again. Sorry sweetie."

"that's ok. Hey, how about I bring something for you tomorrow?"

"Well if you can make your famous meat pies, I'd love you forever."

"_Wakatta."_

"Night sweetie." As Kelsey's mother hung up she walked away from the railing she had been leaning on. Behind her a shadow rose up and covered her. Seeing the sudden darkness, she spun around, a look of surprise on her face.

Back at the Crawford residence, Kim yawned as she climbed into bed. Her head hit the pillow but slid open as she looked at the black Siberian who laid down by her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kim," The said girl looked around when she heard the same voice, "Over here." She looked at the cat, which blinked then _said _her name again, "Kim."

The blond let out a little scream and got up out of bed, intending to tell her mother when the cat jumped in front of her, blocking the door. "Please, I know this seems strange but I need your help. Please listen to my story."

"Kim?" Kim's mother's voice came from the living room, "Is everything ok?"

"Please, I've been searching for you."

Kim looked at the cat and called out to her mother, "_Nandemo naiyo_." She walked to her low table in the middle of the room and sat on the beanbag chair near it. She flinched when the cat jumped up on the table.

"My name is Luna and I've been searching for you. You are one of the 4 guardians who protect the princess of the moon. She is the only one who can destroy the darkness that threatens to harm the plant."

"Guardian? Oh, I get it."

"Huh, you do?" Luna asked

"Yeah, I'm dreaming. Time to go the bed Kimmy." Kim climbed back into bed, ignoring the cries of the Siberian.

"Fine. When you believe me I'll be there." Luna jumped up to Kim's window seat, "also don't go to that jewellery show tomorrow. When you want to talk to me, call me." The crescent moon on her forehead glowed and a cell phone. It was an iPhone with a pink case and a phone strap with a moon symbol charm on it. Luna opened the window and jumped out. Kim looked at the phone before pulling her covers over her head.

The next day, Kelsey waited in her mother's waiting room. The door opened and Kelsey's mother looked at the girl, "This is a restricted area. You shouldn't be here."

Kelsey face took on a confused look, "Mom what are you talking about?"

"Oh, sorry. I mistook you for someone else. So what do you want?"

Kelsey still looking slightly confused got up with a bag, "Did you forget? I brought you what you wanted."

"Oh yes." Kelsey's mother

As Kelsey continued to look at her mother she realised something was wrong. "Tell me what it is. It was your request." She questioned backing away slowly.

With Kim, she was just getting up and her sleepy daze she said, "Today's Saturday." She remembered what happened last night and looked over at her window wondering if the phone was still there. It was. She sighed before stretching, "I slept like a log. Hey Mom, can we go shopping?" she yelled to her mother as she got out of bed and down the stairs.

Kelsey back away as her mother took a step forward, "Tell me what you wanted."

"Come now, Mommy's very busy, so just give it." She said trying to take it

"No, you're not my mother." Kelsey said pulling away, "_Dare ka?_"

"I'm your mother."

"_Iie._" Kelsey threw the bag at the woman and ran out. Kelsey's mother glared at the girl and followed, having no problem catching up to her.

Kelsey crashed into the assistant who was helping her mother earlier, "Please help me. My mother, she…" she stopped when she saw the smirk on his face. His eyes flashed green and his body was surrounded by a green light changing his appearance. He turned to a Caucasian teen, about 17, with amber eyes and brown hair, the front swooped up. **(basically Spencer Boldman) **He was dressed in black almost Chinese long sleeve shirt and pants with red lining. On his right shoulder was a cape that was held down by large golden broach. He also wore white gloves and boots. Kelsey back away and fell when the teen touched her forehead.

"Make sure to get the energy. When the peoples' energy from watching the show reaches its peak, take it all. This is for our wonderful mistress, _Beryl-sama._"

Kelsey's mother smiled and a shadow loomed over her in the shape of 3 hands. Luna was hiding behind pillar outside and saw what happened.

"I got to do something." She turned and walked away when a bag hit her on the head. She looked up to see Kim on a metal structure. She was trying to get her leg on the wall across from her. There was a window on the wall

"Kels, I'm coming." Just when the edge of her foot got on the wall, she slipped and fell on Luna. "Ow."

"K-Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my ticket so I couldn't get in."

"Can you please get off?"

"Oh sorry." Kim got up and dusted her clothes off.

"Why'd you come? I told you it was dangerous."

"I know but I felt like something was wrong with Kelsey. I don't know why, but please! You have to help me save Kelsey!"

"Kim, it's your Guardian's instincts that told you. I think I understand why you are a Guardian." Luna said looking at the window Kim tried to reach. "Kim, help me save Kelsey." The crescent moon on Luna's forehead let out a light and a necklace suddenly appeared. It was in the shape of a heart locket, it was gold with a crescent moon and rabbit on it.

In the green room for the models, some of the models had the help but the jewellery on them and other did it themselves. Kim and Luna peaked through the open window.

"Use your phone to take a picture of one of the models." Luna instructed

Kim nodded and pulled out the iPhone. She pulled up the camera option and took a picture of a model wearing a silver dress, heals to match, diamond necklace and her hair in an up do. When the shutter went off, in a burst of sparkles, Kim was in the same outfit. "Whoa!"

"You can gain the outfit of the person you take a picture of, if that's what you intend. That's why there are two camera options."

"Cool, I can get in no problem now." Kim picked up Luna and walked to the back door. The police man there nodded and opened the door for Kim, "Thank you." She thanked. When they were in Kim gave a small smile and Luna gave a chuckle.

The real model and her partner struck a pose then walked down the runway to where the other models stood. They struck a pose when smoke bombs went off, causing the crowd to cheer. They applauded when Kelsey's mother walked out. She raised her arms and purple smoke came out, knocking the models out. The crowd screamed and tried to get away but were also knocked out by the gas.

She walked over to a model and kneeled, "Your energy is mine."

"_Migi ga teishi!"_ Kim, back in her regular clothes, ran down the steps and stopped to glare at the imposter.

"You! Why are you not affected by the gas?"

"Because…because? Luna, why?"

"Because you're a Sailor Guardian."

"Oh, because I am a Sailor Guardian."

"Guardian?" Kelsey's mother gained odd features. Her skin turned to an ugly brown with a red marking on her forehead. Everything except the iris was black, the iris being gold. Her ears turned to something resembling elves ears. Above her something rose up. It looked like a monster made of three hands, one of them being the head.

"What is that?" Kim yelled

"Youma!" Luna yelled back before the both of them took off in the other direction. The hands tried many time to attack Kim but she dodged them all, though when she was heading back outside, one of the hands hit the wall right next to the door. Just when she reached an archway, she tripped, causing one of the hands to miss her. Kelsey's mother, well the Youma pretending to be her walked out of the door. "Kim, now!" Luna yelled

Kim stood up and covered the pendent with her hands and said, "By the power of the playful rabbit that hides within the moon, grant me the power to transform! Moon Prism Power, Make up!" In a burst of light, Kim was completely covered. Crescent moons flew around her, first placing her feet in cowgirl like pink boots trimmed in white. As it went up it covered her body in a sleeveless white top with pink around the collar in the manner of a Chinese top. It had a pink and grey corset like top layered over it with her locket now pin in the centre of her chest. Her short pink, grey, and white tier skirt had a pretty white gauze bow tied in the back that completed the outfit. As it went up to her face, pretty heart shaped earrings twinkled from her ears. A silver band went around her temple with a pretty pearl like jewel in the centre. She raised her hands and when the crescent went over them she had on fingerless white short gloves. Her blond hair became wavy in parts with small pearl like clips keeping her bangs steady.

"I am Sailor Moon, Solider of justice and love and in the name of the moon, _oshioki yo!"_

The teen from before looked from behind a pillar, "Sailor Moon? Who's that?"

"Sailor Moon she's coming!" Kim did cartwheels to dodge the attacks the hands were going to deal to her. Kim tripped on the last one, and stared in horror as the hands got closer.

"Luna, how am I supposed to fight this thing?"

"You know how already. You are the chosen Guardian!" the jewel in Kim's tiara glowed and a glimmer of recognition flashed in her eyes. She rolled backwards and landed on her feet. She launched into a series of backflips. As she did this, the hands tried attacking her but missed and were sometimes hit by her boots. As she finished her flips, she took her tiara off.

"Healing Twilight!" she threw the tiara and it showered the Youma in sparkles. Its healing effects destroyed the Youma and left only Kelsey's mother. She fainted but was unharmed. As Kim caught the tiara, she said, "Yes! That was so cool!"

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" Luna said

"Luna." Kim said, seeing the cat. As she walked over, she didn't see the mysterious male on the floor above her. He threw a dagger that seemed to be made of crystal.

"Look out!" Luna yelled, seeing the dagger

Kim stood frozen with shock as she watched the dagger come closer. She was knocked down by the masked male from before. Seeing he didn't hit his target, the mystery man took off.

The masked man helped Kim up. She couldn't take her eyes off this guy.

"I couldn't find what I was looking for, but I did find something interesting." He remarked as he walked off down the hall

"Wait! Who are you?" Kim asked

"Aral Ace. See you around princess." He said, waving and walking off

"Aral Ace? Weird name but, he's kinda cute."

Kelsey woke up in the waiting room. She looked around and saw she was sleeping on the table. "Dream?" she questioned remembering what happened before.

In a dimensions that reeked of darkness and evil, was a castle. A woman with red hair and wearing a purple dress stood on a platform. Next to her was something like an explosion of crystal. Over it a floating ball of fire appeared over it. Her golden eyes flashed, "Who dares try and get in my way?"

Back with Kim, she stood on a building that overlooked the sea. "So I'm Sailor Moon."

"Yep. You are one of the guardians who protect the princess. Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kim looked up at the night sky to look at the moon.

Looking at the same moon was a pair of hazel eyes covered with brown "cat eye" glasses. What they didn't know was this person was the next Guardian.

**And here we go. Hope you enjoy and come back for more. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. We get a glimpse of Kim's life and the second Guardian arrives. Kim's outfit belongs to ****moonlightwink and Julie's outfit belongs to TsukiyoTenshi. **Enjoy

Luna meowed before pushing her head through Kim's cheerleader bag. She let out a breath of air.

"Finally, air. What is taking that girl so long? Hello, what's this?" Luna watched as Kim held up Erica in a pyramid. When Erica flipped off, Kim and Kelsey did backflips before leading everyone in the Seaford cheer, "S-E-A-F-O-R-D, Greatest school in history, Show your spirit and call it all, Us wheals won't hit a wall. Go Killer Wheals!"

"Kim's a cheerleader? Oh wait, cheerleader bag. I think floating in space has messed up my brain."

"Great job girls. See you on Thursday." Gaby called.

Kim walked over to her bag and took it up to the higher bleachers, "So, what did you think?"

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader."

"I do gymnastics too. How do you think I was able to dodge all those attacks?"

"Guardian instincts?"

"Not even close."

"Hey Kim?" Kelsey yelled from the bottom the bleachers, "Do you want to go with me to the mall?"

"Can't, I have practise."

"Oh yeah, good luck."

Luna looked at the blonde, "Practise?"

"Oh yeah, I have one more practise to go to."

**Black Dragon Dojo**

"Ha!" Kim yelled as she tossed a boy twice her size over her shoulder. Luna's jaw dropped.

"Karate? She dose karate too?"

"Very good Kim." A man in a red and black gi, with brown hair and green eyes said, "Steve, almost had her there."

"Thank you sensei." The two bowed. Steve was Asian and had brown hair with parts of it dyed blonde. Kim walked over to her bag.

"Guardian instants got nothing on me. All those moves were all me."

"I think I did a very good job on getting Sailor Moon right."

"yes you did. Now what is it that you need to show me so badly?"

"Our base."

**Wasabi Karaoke**

Jerry, a Hispanic guy with curly brown and green eyes, held a brown dormouse in his hands before putting it in a cage and closing it.

Kim walked through the doors and held out a card. It said yearlong pass and had a cartoon of Luna's face and two crescent moons.

When Jerry saw it he started, with his usual greeting, "Welcome."

"Look." She showed Jerry the pass

"Yearlong pass? Ok, sure go ahead."

"Thank you."

As Kim walked off, Jerry's face took a confused look, "Wait, do we even sell year long passes?" Kim smirked hearing him and went to the second door to the left. When the door closed, it disappeared.

Kim's eyes widened. In the middle of the room was a table with 5 chairs. On the left and right were shelves with containers of popcorn, candy, pots of flowers and other things. On the wall near the stairs was a shelf in the shape of 5 squares. In front of the table was a stage and a karaoke machine. One of the chairs was pink with grey spots, the same colour of Kim's transformation 'uniform'.

"Oh wow. Luna did you use magic to make this?" Kim asked letting Luna out of her bag and onto the table before going to grab the song book. It had a cartoon picture of Luna on a crescent moon and it was called Luna-oke

"I'm just borrowing the space. Only you and the other scouts can come in here."

"Cool. Hey, the new Nikki Ryder album is in here."

"Kim, pay attention. So the reason I am here is so that I can find the four Guardians of the plants. Evil is approaching and will grip the earth unless they are stopped. The one person who can stop the evil is the Princess and the Celestial Gem."

Kim dropped the book, "Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"Biology homework! It's due before my test tomorrow. I totally forgot!"

**Next Day**

Everyone looked at the results for their class's bio test.

"Yes, 15!" Kelsey cheered, "my mom's not going to kill me."

"Uh, 48. My mom is going to kill me." Kim's mother was a scientist and insisted Kim should pass the class. But Kim's grades in science and math weren't stellar.

"Hey, check out who placed first again. Julie Leigh. She places first in everything." Kim looked at the girl with shoulder-length, thick curly light brown hair, her hazel eyes covered with brown "cat eye" glasses. She was standing to the back of the crowd. Her face wasn't happy or anything.

"She doesn't look happy about placing first."

"I heard she's a snob." Donna Tobin, a girl with tight curly brown hair and green eyes, said. Gaby, who could be an identical twin to Gabby Douglas, stood next to her.

"Well she seems well liked now." Kim said, pointing out two girls who were talking to Julie, mostly asking for study tips.

"Only cause her mom's this big doctor."

Kim watched as Julie apologized and walked away, "God, what a snob. She thinks she's so much better than everyone." Donna said

"Shh! She might hear us." Kim defended.

During lunch, while Kim and her friends talked over lunch, Julie picked up a plastic bag and a book and left the classroom, Kim watching after her.

Up on the roof, Julie ate a sandwich while reading a Japanese math book. She sighed before continuing. She didn't see Luna look at her from the behind the building that held the door to the roof

"I sense something from her. Could she be?"

**Negaverse**

"This girl, she was called Sailor Moon?" the red haired woman asked to the boy who attacked Kelsey.

"Yes. Who is this, do you know?"

"Ignore it for now. Continue collecting energy." In a flash, a white stone landed in the boy's hand. "Soon earth's demise will come."

**Back at the Human world**

After school, Julie was walking home when she heard a meow. She looked up and then screamed when something fell on her shoulders. She looked and saw Luna standing on her shoulders.

"Oh you scared me kitty. How cute are you with your crescent moon? I wish I could have kitty like you." She said, scratching Luna under her chin, listening to her purr.

"Luna!" Julie heard a voice behind her. Luna climbed down Julie's back and ran towards Kim, climbing her outstretched hand onto her shoulder

"Hi, sorry if Luna bothered you. Julie right?"

"Um yes. I'll be leaving now." Julie started walking away

"You're kinda weird Julie, but I like that about you." Kim said walking next to her.

For the next 40 minutes, Kim talked to Julie. Julie's face showed one of awkwardness and curiousness as she listened to Kim talk.

Soon they stopped by a music store, "I have to go to cram school now." Julie said, nodding her head

"Yeah, sure. Bye Julie. Luna, say bye." Smiling, Julie started walking off when she stopped hearing the song that poured from the store.

"Wait, you like Nikki Ryder?" Kim asked as she recognised the song

"Her voice helps me with memorising."

"Cool, hey do you have her new album?" When Julie shook her head no, Kim dug through her bag before pulling out a CD case. "I've already burned a copy on my computer and have it on my iPod. You can have this. The cover is a poster."

Julie took it and looked at in surprise, "Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye Julie, see you tomorrow!" Kim called after her. As she watched Julie walk off, Luna jumped off her shoulder.

"Kim, I was right. Julie is the second one. She's the second Guardian."

**With Julie**

Julie entered Expo Cram School, ignoring the stares she got from the people who recognised her. She got top scores at the cram school as well.

" ," a teacher called. Julie nodded in her direction as the teacher came towards her, "You got top scores in the last exam. Your mother must be very proud." As the two got on the escalator, the teacher got on the step above her to continue talking to her, "I must ask, why do you want to be a doctor?"

"Well my mom wants me to and I love science. The body is strangely fascinating."

"So it's parent loyalty. I think you will go very far." Julie smiled as she pulled out the CD Kim gave her. Kim was the first friend she ever made. Julie listened to the CD over and over, even as she left the School.

Kim walked back and forward in her room as she talked to Luna, "So if Julie joins us, it'll be so cool. I feel bad for her I've never seen with friends. Plus she's a Nikki Ryder fan. I wonder if she's read the books?"

"Plus if we have a smart person on the team, we might be better at our job." Luna teased, yowling when Kim threw a pillow at her and then put her head on it. Luna pulled herself out and then looked at Kim, "I hope Julie can handle this one."

That night at the Cram School, the boy walked into the school and put the crystal next to a small statue of a man and a dog. Julie's teacher was going down the escalator when she turned to see the Youma, she screamed.

The next day, Julie closed the door of her locker. She pushed her hair off of her orange dress and turned on her sandaled feet. In her hand was a box from a dessert shop.

"Julie." She looked down the hall and saw Kim running towards her. She was dressed in a long sleeve red shirt, a denim vest, jeans and red high-tops. She grabbed Julie's hands and dragged her to an empty classroom. She then told Julie what she had learnt about her.

"Huh? Guardian?"

"I know it sounds weird but this is real. Luna will give you a transformation-something and then poof, you transform. Then the two of us can fight the evil together. I know you did gymnastics so it'll be a cinch for you."

"So, that's why you were nice to me." Julie said, her grip on the dessert box loosening

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but my education is too important for me to go running around fighting evil. Find someone else." With that, Julie left the classroom. During lunch, Kim looked over at Julie's table to see her gone. Kim wished she knew why Julie thought she only wanted to be her friend because of Guardian thing.

Up on the roof, Julie ate her lunch but the dessert box sat away from her. When she was done she opened the box to reveal two slices of chocolate cheesecake. It was melted but she could care less. As usual, people wanted to use her.

When Kim got home from practise, she told Luna what happened.

"Well this isn't good. There is no other person who can be Sailor Mercury. It has to be her. I guess I should go talk to her."

"So you can force her, not a chance. I'm not about to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Kim got up from her desk and was about to leave when her door opened. Her mother stood on the other side holding up a piece of paper.

"Here you go."

"_Eh? Nani?_"

"These are directions to your new after school tutor."

"_Nani?__ Sonna!"_

"_Hai. Okka-chan _is very worried about your science grades. Now you will go and you won't complain."

Kim, wearing the same thing, walked on a walk way that looked across to Expo Cram School. "Expo Cram School. Julie might be here." Kim said, as Luna poked her head through her tote bag.

"We could convince her to join us."

"I hate having to use this as a way to get to her." Kim said as she walked. She wasn't paying attention when she crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"I should say the same to you." Kim looked up to see the guy from before, the one from the jewellery show.

"You!" Kim couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his purple shirt, leather jacket, jeans and black Vans. "Why do you keep following me everywhere?"

"You're one to talk."

"Ugg, just leave me alone!" Kim stomped off when he called out.

He was holding the paper Kim's mother gave her, "Not that way, that way."

"Huh?" She came over to him and saw the words 'over here' she looked up and saw a sign in one of the buildings, 'Happy Tutoring. Fun for all!'

"_Okka-chan_! This is way to basic. I'm bad not horrible."

"Fits you perfectly." The man said before walking off

"Well I'm not surprised." Luna said, before having her head pushed back into the bag by Kim.

In Julie's classroom, Julie looked at the CD Kim gave her. She sighed before putting the CD in her Walkman. She had the music play when the teacher started to teach the class.

"Everyone. Please listen closely to what I have to say." As she spoke everyone's head started to droop, like they were tired. Julie was oblivious as she let the music consume her but when the people near her were also affected, she looked up. All of a sudden her headphones were ripped off her ears.

"_Sensei!_"

"This isn't allowed in class. Guess there's no helping it. Guess I'll have to take your energy first." Julie's glasses reflected the monster effects that took over her body. her hair turned black and looked like a bush, her skin turned red with a purple mark in the middle of her eyebrows, which grew off her face and was dressed in an evergreen dress. Julie's eyes widened and she ran out of the classroom. She was about to go up the stairs when she saw affected people lying on the steps. She headed downstairs when the possessed teacher tried to grab her from behind. She moved and watched as her teacher fell. In a flash of light the Youma that possessed Julie's teacher separated from her, leaving the teacher unharmed

"How cruel! Using _Sensei _like that." With that Julie took off the Youma not far behind.

Kim ran on a walkway to the School. When the man left and Kim tried to suffocate Luna, she told Kim she sensed a Youma in the School. She looked all over till she saw Julie running from the Youma on a walkway near the one Kim was on. Julie tripped and stared in fear as the Youma came closer.

"Julie!" Kim yelled. Kim covered her pendent with her hands and said, "By the power of the playful rabbit that hides within the moon, grant me the power to transform! Moon Prism Power, Make up!" In a burst of light, Kim was completely covered. Crescent moons flew around her, first placing her feet in cowgirl like pink boots trimmed in white. As it went up it covered her body in a sleeveless white top with pink around the collar in the manner of a Chinese top. It had a pink and grey corset like top layered over it with her locket now pin in the centre of her chest. Her short pink, grey, and white tier skirt had a pretty white gauze bow tied in the back that completed the outfit. As it went up to her face, pretty heart shaped earrings twinkled from her ears. A silver band went around her temple with a pretty pearl like jewel in the centre. She raised her hands and when the crescent went over them she had on fingerless white short gloves. Her blond hair became wavy in parts with small pearl like clips keeping her bangs steady.

Julie had tears running down her face as she got up and quickly backed up to a barrier. The Youma reached out its hands when a voice yelled out, "Stop." They turned to see Kim. She pulled off her tiara and it turned into a boomerang, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" the tiara hit the Youma, who pulled itself in the pain and then grabbed Julie before pulling them both over, "Julie!"

As Julie screamed, Kim jumped over the banister and grabbed Julie's hand, while the Youma fell and broke. Kim tried to pull the both up by getting boost from the edge but it was too far. She looked to the bespectacled girl.

"Julie are you ok?"

Julie looked up as she recognised the voice, "no way, _Kimberly-san_?"

"Guess their right. You are the smartest girl in our class." Below them the dog half of the Youma came to its broken complain and opened its mouth, letting out a purple light, which reconstructed it. The Youma looked at them before heading to the stairs. Just then Kim's grip started to slip.

"_Kimberly-san_, if I transform, doesn't that mean…?"

"No." Julie's eyes widened, "I don't want you to transform if you don't want to."

"I didn't mean I didn't want to." Julie said as the two watched the Youmas walk towards them on the floor below them, "I thought the only reason you wanted to be my friend was because of me being a Guardian. But I know that's not the case."

"Julie."

Luna jumped on the railing, "Catch Julie!" Luna's crescent mark let out a light that landed on her wrist. It was a silver bracelet with star charms and beads. In the middle of it was a silver plate with the symbol of mercury on it, a whale in the background. Kim's grip on Julie loosened.

As Julie fell, she used her hand to cover the bracelet, "By the power of the wise whale which hides within Mercury, grant me the power to transform! Mercury Power, Make Up!" In a burst of light, Julie was completely covered. A tendril of water flew around her, starting at her feet. As the water circled a pair of white calf-length boots appeared. It went up, covering her in a soft-icy-blue dress with a knee-length hoop skirt, a polo-neckline, and long bell sleeves. The edges of the skirt, neckline and sleeves were outlined with white fur. She raised her hands and the water covered it with white wrist-length gloves, her bracelet shinning proudly from her wrist. As she pulled down her hands, the water wrapped around her head, like a head band, which it became. It was a fuzzy white headband with a small red gem embedded into the centre.

Julie landed safely into the fountain that was under them. Kim looked in amazement at the new Guardian, Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mercury, Solider of water and wisdom and in the name of Mercury, _oshioki yo!"_

Kim dropped down and ran towards Julie, "Julie, look at you." Just then the two Youmas jumped down on both sides of the girls, "Julie, you ready?"

"Yep!" as the two Youmas ran towards the girls, they cartwheeled out of the way, having the Youmas crash into each other. After dodging attacks from the Youma that possessed Julie's teacher, Kim pulled off her tiara, "Moon Twilight Slash!" the tiara cut through the Youma destroying it.

Julie dodged an attack from the dog, "Mercury Aqua Whip!" a tendril of water appeared in her hand and in a downward slash, the dog Youma was destroyed.

Kim ran towards Julie, "we did it. But are you ok with this?" Kim asked gesturing to the transformation outfit.

"Yeah. Not because I'm a Guardian, but I just know that I have to help you."

"So you felt it too? When Luna told me I completely ignored the feeling but I just knew this was something I had to do. Plus, I really want to be your friend Julie."

On the floor above, the familiar man who saved Kim watched the two girls. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, huh?" he said to himself as he walked away.

In another part of town, a familiar hand put a crystal into a pile of leaves. As the dark energy, the boy from before, watched.

A girl with green eyes looked into the fire that stood in a pyre. It was obviously a holy fire from the charms around it. "Something very sinister is coming."

**SO not my best chapter, but the story is really that popular but I hope it will be soon. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so slowly but surely, this is getting popular, kinda. So enjoy as we meet the 3****rd**** Guardian.**** Kim and Jade's outfit belongs to moonlightwink and Julie's outfit belongs to TsukiyoTenshi**

**Wasabi Karaoke**

Jerry stuck his finger through the bars of the of his dormouse's cage. It sniffed it when the doors to the shop opened. Kim, in purple tye die shirt, blue scarf, jeans and Uggs, and Julie, in black shirt, jeans and flats, walked in. "Welcome." Jerry said

"Hi," Kim replied showing her card and started to walk down the hallway

"Umm," Julie asked, showing her card in her blue wallet, "is this ok to use?"

"It's fine, right?" Kim said. Not waiting for an answer from Jerry, she pulled Julie down the hall

Looking at the dormouse, Jerry asked, "It is ok right?"

In the girl's karaoke room, Luna had used her magic to set up a game show

"Welcome to our first Guardian Quiz! Are you ready? First question, how many Guardians are left?"

Kim hit the buzzer but Julie went through quicker, "2."

"Right! Next question, what is the Guardians' mission."

This time Kim's went through first, "to fight the Youma who are trying to steal human energy."

"True, but not what we're looking for. Julie?"

"To find and protect the Princess and the Celestial Gem."

"Right!" Luna cried

"Ok answer this furball, 1, what's the point of this? And 2, you never did say what the Gem is."

"The Celestial Gem is what sealed Queen Beryl in the first place. She is the one ruling the darkness and Youma that have been attacking. The only one who can stop her is the princess. The Gem is the only thing that stops the darkness."

"So do you have any idea who the princess is?"

"Well when I came here I lost some of my memory from floating in space. But I have a pretty good feeling of who it is." On the Karaoke screen, a video of the masked girl appeared.

"That's Sailor V. you think it's her?" Julie asked

"I think so. Look at the bracelet. I've seen that bracelet before." Luna said. She turned and pushed an iPhone in a blue case with a phone strap and a mercury charm. "When I'm not around call me on this. Kim can teach you how it works."

The girl from before had her eyes closed as she sat in front of the fire. She was in priestess clothes and on the tie for her pants was a red phoenix pin. It looked Oriental with red and green jewels. Her eyes opened revealing her green eyes as she stared at the fire.

A girl walked down the pathway, with maple leaves falling around her. She noticed they were falling pretty fast. She looked up and saw some leaves spinning in a circle. Then the hole opened and a pair of arms came through and grabbed her. As she disappeared, a pair of crows flew away, cawing the whole time. Back at the temple, the girl closed her hands into fists, her broach gleaming in the fire.

The next day at school, as Kim's friends pushed all their desks together Kelsey asked the others, "Did you hear? Another girl went missing."

"Really? That makes 6." Donna said

"I heard they all passed the Temple when they went missing. I heard the priestess is cursed." Gaby said. There was only one Temple in the whole of Seaford so Kim knew which one they were talking about

"No more," Kim said, getting scared

"They say she has creepy spiritual sense," Gaby teased, "The temple has a cursed ceremony room."

"Cut it out guys!" Kim said hiding under her desk.

"If you hear the cry of a crow, the priestess come behind you and then…" Donna said, the other girls coming with her behind Kim and screamed.

"_Yamero_!" Kim yelled. Just then she saw Julie holding a shopping bag and a book and heading for the door. "Julie!" getting up she went over to her, "Don't you want to have lunch with me and the others?"

Julie smiled but saw Kim's friends looking at her. "Um, no thanks. Lots of studying to do. Bye."

When Julie was gone, Kelsey came over, "Why did you ask _L__eigh-san_ to eat with us? And why'd you call her Julie?" Kim couldn't answer that question cause she didn't even have an answer

After school, after Kim waved to Kelsey, she skated down the sidewalk when she saw a familiar head of hair, "Julie!"

The said girl stopped and waited till Kim stopped her board, "Hi."

"Hey, why didn't you have lunch with us? I thought we were friends."

"We are. It's just that people would think it weird if we were suddenly friends."

"I guess."

"Oh about the missing girl incidents? I think it might be a Youma."

"Of course. That makes sense. There must be some connection. Let's go to the base and talk to Luna. We can come up with a plan to kick those Youma to the curb!" Just then, a girl crashed into Kim. It was the same girl from the temple. Her shoulder length raven hair had red streaks woven through it along with a shimmering headband. She wore a red peasant top with jeans and black buckled boots. She didn't say anything and continued walking.

"How rude." Julie said, as the girls watched her walk away.

Kim saw something glimmer on the floor and saw it was the phoenix broach. "Hey," she said, picking it up, "I think she dropped this. You go ahead, it won't take long for me to give this back to her." With that, Kim speed off on her skateboard.

The girl was walking to the path towards the Temple, the leaves falling around her. She was already up the stairs when Kim skid to a stop at the bottom of them.

"Right, ok. The rumours aren't true, no way."

As she walked up the step, in the alternate dimension, the Youma that looked like some kind of human airplane, danced around the 6 unconscious girls. In the Negaverse, the boy kneeled in front of Queen Beryl.

"Soon we shall have all 7 holy girls and then we can drain their energy."

"Keep up the good work, Adam or should I say Jadeite?"

Kim walked under the pass of the temple. "I wonder where she went."

"_I heard the priestess is cursed."_

"No way that can be true."

In the ceremony room, the girl sat in front of the fire, her eyes closed

Kim walked on the Temple grounds, still looking for the girl.

"_If you hear the cry of a crow, the priestess come behind you and then…"_

"_Dareda?"_

Scared out of her mind, Kim screamed and darted out of the temple, not seeing the girl from before. As Kim ran down the stairs she passed a girl in a Japanese school uniform.

That night Kim invited Julie to her house to talk about what happened. Kim's room was simple; purple walls a bed near the window, her desk right across from it and a walk in closet near the door. Kim sat on her bed and looked at the broach and turned it over, "To my fire girl, Jade."

"I'll have to return it tomorrow." Kim said

"Well I've looked up things at the base, but nothing yet." Julie said

Kim's door was opened and her mother came in with a tray. "_Hai, _coffee for you growing ladies."

"Hope it's not a plain as usual." Kim said. She cried out when her mother suddenly sat on her

"See what horrible manners she has?"

"Julie_,__ tasukete_!" Kim yelled, her mother shouting over her. Julie couldn't help smile at their odd but good relationship.

Later that night a familiar girl with a tiger mask ran down the street and onto building roofs, a familiar black cat following her.

Sailor V jumped onto another building. Seconds later, Luna jumped as well but hit the wall. She sunk her claws into the walls trying to pull herself up. By time she did, Sailor V had jumped off the building to the floor below.

"Wait! That bracelet, I know I've seen it before. Could she be?"

The next day, dressed in grey short sleeve sweater, multi-coloured scarf, jeans and sandals, Kim walked up the steps to the Hikawa Temple. She was walking past some trees when she saw the girl from yesterday in black tank top under a ripped long sleeve that had 'riot' written all over it, a plaid skirt, fishnet stockings and combat boots. She was standing in front of a group of girls. They were dressed in the same outfit as the girl Kim had passed yesterday. Some on them were dress in training kimonos and were holding kendo sticks

"Return it!" the girl, Jade, yelled at the group

"Only if you promise to stop those creepy spells." Kim saw one of the girls were holding a wooden thing they used in ceremonies. It had a buddle of leaves on it. For the life of her she couldn't remember what they were called.

Jade backed away as the group advanced. "That wasn't a spell!"

"Then what was it?" the girl holding the wooden item in her hand

"Why do you care?"

"I knew it. Very suspicious."

"Your spiritual sense predicted bad luck before right?" the other girl asked

Taking advantage of their inattentive state, Jade tried grabbing for the wooden thing. They reacted quickly and pulled her off.

"We'll give it back as long as you promise to stop! It's your fault those girls disappeared!" the first girl said, pushing Jade to the floor.

Kim couldn't believe how the priestess was being treated. The said girl turned to the group, her eyes narrowed.

"What? I saw a girl run from here yesterday. Where is she huh? Make her disappear too?"

Kim had enough. She walked forward and came between the girl and the group, "that was me. See, same hair and bag. I heard the rumours and got a little scared. So why don't you give it back?"

Soon after, the girl was walking away back to the temple, ignoring Kim's cries to get her attention

"Um, _Jade-chan_!" That got her attention, "so that is your name. When we bumped into each other yesterday, your broach fell. Your name was on the back." Kim said, handing Jade the broach, "It was my fault those girls were bullying you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It happens all the time."

"Oh, well you really shouldn't use that till this event is over."

"I can't. I've got to go, bye." With that, Jade walked off. When Kim was walking down the stairs, her phone went off. She pulled out the phone and pressed the accept button

"Hello?"

"_Kimberly-san_ it's me. Meet me at the Manjukaku Wedding Hall."

**Manjukaku Wedding hall**

"Julie." Kim called to the brown haired girl. She was in a pink cami, an orange flannel shirt and red jeans. "So what's up?"

"Well I did some research and I found the connection. All of the kidnapped girls are priestess in the upcoming festival."

"Priestess?"

"Yeah, there are 7 of them, so she's the last one. So if we keep an eye on her…"

"Julie you are a genius. That girl must be a helper and since she's dressed as a priestess, we shouldn't have any problem getting in."

The girls pulled out their iPhones and pressed the photo icon with the crescent moon next to it. Focusing on the girl, the girls pressed the capture button and in a flash of light they were dressed in priestess clothes, their hair was pulled back. They stowed their phones in their sleeves and went in.

Back with Jade, she sat in front of the fire with her eyes closed when suddenly she opened them

Kim and Julie bowed to a man who nodded in their direction. As the two went to follow the girl, Julie asked about the broach.

"Oh well she got it back and the things about her were just rumours. Her spiritual sense is real but she's normal." Kim then stopped as she saw Jade walk past, "Jade? What's she doing here?"

"Jade? The priestess?"

"When I left the temple she had just gone inside. What's she doing here?" Just then they heard a scream. With a nod to each other, the two took off towards the scream. They ended up outside where they saw Jade walk towards the unconscious priestess. Just as she kneeled to touch her, Kim yelled out her name. "What are you doing?"

When Jade pulled out a talisman Julie asked, "Are you a Youma?"

"No way. Jade, _yamete_!"

"_Akuryou Taisan!_" Jade threw the talisman and it flew in between the girls and hit the pile of maple leaves that had risen up behind the girls. "I finally found it. The one behind the missing girl incidents."

"So that's what you were doing. You were investigating."

As Jade nodded Julie yelled out, "Watch out!"

The talisman seemed to only stun the Youma for a second because the leaves rose, creating the portal to the other dimension. The hands reached out and grabbed Jade and began to drag her up to the portal.

"Jade!" Kim yelled jumping up and grabbing her by the waist.

"_Kimberly-san_!" Julie yelled when the portal closed. Digging into her sleeve she pulled out her iPhone and pressed the button with a crescent moon on it as she opened the unlock screen. "Luna, it's me Julie. We have a problem."

In the alternate dimension, the two girls fell to the floor, Kim back in her other clothes. They turned in time to see the portal close. When it did, the Youma appeared. It looked like some deformed airplane with propellers on its nose and head. They got up and Kim told Jade to hide.

As she ran behind a tree, Jade watched as Kim stood in front of the Youma. . Kim covered her pendent with her hands and said, "By the power of the playful rabbit that hides within the moon, grant me the power to transform! Moon Prism Power, Make up!" In a burst of light, Kim was completely covered. Crescent moons flew around her, first placing her feet in cowgirl like pink boots trimmed in white. As it went up it covered her body in a sleeveless white top with pink around the collar in the manner of a Chinese top. It had a pink and grey corset like top layered over it with her locket now pin in the centre of her chest. Her short pink, grey, and white tier skirt had a pretty white gauze bow tied in the back that completed the outfit. As it went up to her face, pretty heart shaped earrings twinkled from her ears. A silver band went around her temple with a pretty pearl like jewel in the centre. She raised her hands and when the crescent went over them she had on fingerless white short gloves. Her blond hair became wavy in parts with small pearl like clips keeping her bangs steady.

"I am Sailor Moon, Solider of Love and Justice. In the name of the moon, _oshioki yo!"_

'_What in the world?'_ Jade thought. She watched as Kim cartwheeled towards the Youma and tried to sweep his feet as he tried kicking her. Kim performed an uppercut kick, catching the Youma off guard. As Kim took a new stance, a vine grabbed her around the waist before another grabbed her by the wrists. As she was lifted into the air, another vine grabbed her kicking legs.

"_Il_! Let me go!"

The youma then turned to Jade. She back up when Kim told her to run. She was about to do that when her broach began to shine red, blinding the Youma. Kim's eyes began to widen as she realised what she was seeing.

Back out in the real world, back in her clothes, Julie turned when she heard her voice.

"Luna."

"You need to transform and open a portal to the world Kim is in. ask for help from your plant."

"Ok," she used her hand to cover her bracelet, "By the power of the wise whale which hides within Mercury, grant me the power to transform! Mercury Power, Make Up!" In a burst of light, Julie was completely covered. A tendril of water flew around her, starting at her feet. As the water circled a pair of white calf-length boots appeared. It went up, covering her in a soft-icy-blue dress with a knee-length hoop skirt, a polo-neckline, and long bell sleeves. The edges of the skirt, neckline and sleeves were outlined with white fur. She raised her hands and the water covered it with white wrist-length gloves, her bracelet shinning proudly from her wrist. As she pulled down her hands, the water wrapped around her head, like a head band, which it became. It was a fuzzy white headband with a small red gem embedded into the centre.

"Plant Mercury, give me the power to save my friends, Mercury Aqua Mist!" Letting out a stream of water, it broke through the time-space continue and opened the portal slowly.

Jade pulled off her broach and looked at it. The gems shone brighter and in one of them, the symbol for Mars appeared.

"Jade is also a Guardian. Jade, transform!"

Filled with a purpose, Jade nodded and attached her broach back to her sash. Before she could the Youma covered Jade with the brigade of leaves.

"Jade!" Kim finally was able to break the vine apart. As she landed on the floor, a red light shone from the leaves and the broke away to reveal Jade. She stood up and before the Youma had a chance to react, she used both hands to cover the broach, "By the power of the passionate phoenix that hides within Mars, grant me the power to transform! Mars Power, Make Up!" In a burst of light, Jade was covered. A flame started at her feet. As it went up, red straps wrapped around her legs all the way to her knee attached to red heels at the bottom. A red skirt much like Kim's drape around her hips, cut just mid-thigh appeared as the flame went up. A white, red, and gold top wrapped around her, dipping into a V-neck with a choker around her neck, a gold and ruby stone is in its centre as the flame went over her body. She lifted her hands and gold decorated her fingerless white and red gloves. The flames became a golden circle that wrapped through her hair and around her forehead. Her hair was pulled up and back, leaving half to wave down with the other into a pretty ponytail braid. Her eyes were flashing bright green, standing out against her smoky makeup. The red phoenix pin glittered happily against her blouse in the centre.

"I am Sailor Mars, Solider of Flame and Passion. In the name of Mars, _oshioki yo!"_

"Jade." Kim said looking at the priestess.

The Youma attacked but kept missing. Jade moved like a calming flame. She stood in front of the Youma and held out her hand like a gun, "Burning Divine Soul!" The flame destroyed the Youma and Kim reminded herself not to get on Jade's bad side. The said girl looked at her hands in wonder. Did she do that?

The kidnapped priestess woke up their captor being destroyed. Just then the portal Julie created opened on their side. Julie was on the other side.

"_Kimberly-san_, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Keep the portal opened while we get the girls out." They helped the last 3 girls out and Jade went through when a vine grabbed Kim's ankles and pulled her away, just as the portal was starting to close. Kim tried to stop when an arrow severed the vine. She turned to see the masked man from before.

"Come on, _hayaku_!" Pulling off the vine, he pulled her up and the two ran towards the closing portal.

"_Hayaku!_" Julie yelled.

Grabbing her shoulders, Arial Ace yelled, "Jump!" the two made it through the portal just as it closed.

Kim pushed herself up from the grassy floor when she heard Julie call her name, "Thank goodness. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then looked for Arial Ace only to see him walking down a small hill over Julie's shoulder.

"That person…do you think he's a Guardian too?" Julie asked

"Who knows? But this is the second time he saved me." Kim said as the two watched him walk away, "Arial Ace."

Jade was also watching when Luna came up to her, "Sailor Mars, you are the 3rd Guardian."

"Me? So this is why I have this power. It never was an omen after all."

As all three girls walked back Kim asked Julie, "think we should have a party at the Karaoke shop for Jade?" at her nod Kim caught up with Jade, "Going home already? Come with us to Wasabi Karaoke. We can have a party." She said, slipping her arm through Jade's.

Kim was surprised when Jade pulled away, "Sorry I hate karaoke. And I have no intension of being your ally." With that, she walked away, leaving Julie and Kim staring after her.

**What will happen next? Review to find out.**


End file.
